rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tequila Sunrise
Tequila Sunrise is one of the official Tag Teams that appear in Rumble Roses XX. It was formed by and is comprised of Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets to compete with the other teams for the Tag Team Championship title. They are a positively-oriented team (with both partners being Babyfaces). Tequila Sunrise can also be veiwed as one of the more successful partnership in the game since Dixie and Reiko are close friends (with the two of them sharing a mutual positive dynamic.) Team Overview The combined skills, strengths, and abilities of Dixie Clemets and Reiko Hinomoto make Tequila Sunrise '''a formidable force to contend with in the ring. Dixie provides her raw physical strength, striking power, and endurance to the partnership. While Reiko provided her incredible agility, speed, and quick reaction time. This combination of speed and strength, combined with Dixie's wrestling and Reiko's martial arts, makes them one of the most effecient and well-rounded Tag Teams in the game. Once the match begins, the player can switch between the two fighters as dictated by the situation. Tequila Sunrise allows players the option of switching between a powerful strength-based fighter and an agile speed-based fighter as needed. This makes them a good choice for when a players is aiming for the Tag Team Champions Title. Team Dynamic Dixie and Reiko enjoy a close friendship and a deep respect for each others abilities as fighters. It's clear that they respect and understand each other. When they enter the wring together, the turn to one another and Dixie hold her hand up just out of Reiko's reach. It's clear that this isn't teasing by Reiko's reaction- she remains determined and jumps up to high-five Dixie. The relationship also translates into a mutually positive dynamic for the two when fighting together in the wring. As a result, the two of them are ready to come to the aid one another without hesitation. Both Dixie and Reiko will willingly interfere in matches to assist each other in avoiding a loss- by breaking their partner out of a hold or stopping them from being pinned. If the person that their partner is fighting is driven close enough to their Team's corner, the AI-controlled partner will restrain them (without prompting). This act allows their partner to attack the defenseless opponent. Double X Move ''Texas Buster Press''''' A special tag team throw that can be performed while facing a team's opponent's legs when they are lying on their back. Only the team of Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets can execute this move. It begins with Dixie first grabbing her opponent's legs, crosses them into a '4' and holds them to her chest. Before continuing, she signals to her partner. As Reiko climbs the turnbuckle, Dixie arches her back to catapult her opponent over her body, causing them to fall on their face. From there, Dixie rolls over her opponent while holding her legs, transitioning into a Sharpshooter. She leans backwards to compress on her opponent's back. Dixie releases the hold as soon as Reiko jumps off of the turnbuckle and performs to backflips in midair. Reiko lands stomach first across her opponent and goes for the pin afterwards, while Dixie celebrates. Entrance Trivia *Even before becoming a Tag-Team, depictions of Dixie and Reiko together have featured prominently in promotional images and official game art- as well as the covers of both games. There are numerous CG-rendered images and artwork- from both games- featuring them together. And Konami has not been shy of playing up the fanservice, with their Japanese promotions featuring sugestive images of Dixie and Reiko (among other 'couples').http://forum.teamxbox.com/showthread.php?t=423682&page=4 *The team name comes from the cocktail drink of same name. References ﻿ ﻿ Category:Tag Teams